swbfhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
United Gamers Alliance
'A Long Time Ago.....' On September 20, 2004 the world was forever changed when Sony's PlayStation 2, LucasArts along with Pandemic Studios came out with Star Wars: Battlefront. Within minutes of its midnight release it would become one of the most gossed third person shooters seen. Almost immediately online users were face with choices, work as a unit or go alone. Thus the establisment of guilds and clans bacame a necessity. 'Early Clans ' The rise of Clans began in the public server rooms provided by the game. Recruitment was hard, as players only had limited game-play rooms and the LucasArts forums to establish themselves, but yet clans managed. The first true clans are as follows: #Star Wars Alliance (SWA) #Star Wars Guild (SWG) #Knights of the Old Republic (KOR) #New Rebel Alliance (NRA) #Protectors of the Relam (PR) #Black Sun (BS) #Dark Side Alliance (DSA) As with all clans, in time these forefathers and its members produced other great clans. The creation of private and paid servers solidified a home base and eased recruitment. 'United Gamers ' Over time, political and social ideals lead members of PR to leave and form other clans such as Alpha Red (AR), Dark Forces (DF), Crimson Reign (CR), and others. Among those few, the United Gamers Alliance (UGA) was created by Sconjott and Dark Ajunta in 2005 based on a competitive clan concept. Its axiom: make the individual stronger and better will, in turn, make the clan stronger and better. Using this belief along with loyalty and brotherhood, the UGA was able to maintain its vast membership. '"Order 66"' The strong and stable will of the UGA had led to unexpected events. Even though it had its own identity, the UGA never forgot its origin or its friends. In the unprecedented "Order 66", they extended unconditional admittance to the exodus members of AR/PR. This would lead to a morale boost and the new members formed an additional division to the clan for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (BF2MC). Unknowingly, this would also be the beginning of the end. 'Lessons Unlearned....' With BF2MC now thriving, many in the Star Wars Battlefront division abandoned their lot to join it. This led to a stress unseen in the clan as members were drawn to choose divisions, both during game play and in social arenas. It was as if one member could not be part of two divisions within the clan; there was pressure on both parties to choose an single alliance. The tensions between members of the divisions culminated late in the year when the UGA site was hacked by rogue individuals and shut down. Those who were left had no choice but to join different games and clans. Those who hacked the site remain unknown. 'A New Hope' With time, the UGA SITE was recovered, however much of the damage done by the hackers still remain. Dark Ajunta re-established the UGA's presence into other game formats such as MAG and Bad company 2﻿. Today, some old members with UGA tags can still be found on gaming sites and in many games. However, the question remains as to whether the UGA will ever again be as vast and as strong as it had been long ago. The answer is left to the remaining members to decide. Category:Clans Category:SWBF1 Category:SWBF2